Doll's House: Part 3's missing scene
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: In the episode of Ghost Hunt 'The Doll House: Part 3′, Mai is pulled down into a well and Lin goes in to save her. What happened between Lin jumping down from the rope and Ayako patching Mai up?


"Quick, grab my hand!" Lin lunged forward from where he had been stood in the doorway, his arm outstretched, as Mai was swiftly pulled across the wooden floor by something that no one could see. Her fingers brushed against his and she reached for him, pulling herself forward but it was too late. She was pulled down into the well, the floor caving in around her, and Mai could only hear Lin and Ayako calling her name frantically before the sound dipped and she knew no more.

She came to slowly, blearily opening her eyes. Above her, was the flash of torches being shone down into the opening of the well, searching her out. Mai's ankle hurt from where it had been gripped tightly by the spirit, and her head hurt, presumably from her impact with the sodden, unforgiving ground.

" _Mai!_ Can you hear me? Are you all right?! _Mai!_ "

Mai coughed and put a hand in front of her eyes. Taking the hint, the light from the torch moved away from her face. "I'm all right. I think I fell..." She trailed off, looking around into the nothingness around her.

"It's all right, Lin's coming down to get you!" Ayako yelled down and as if on cue, Lin appeared, rope in hand.

It was a quick process of throwing the rope down to Mai, the other end being gripped tight by Monk, and Lin climbing down. He jumped the last few inches and came immediately to her side.

"Mai. Are you hurt?"

Mai shook her head. "I don't think so. Just my ankle."

Lin extended a hand to her and she took it. Lin helped her up and then turned so that his back was to her. He knelt down on one knee.

"Lin, what -" Mai tilted her head, confused.

"Put your uninjured leg up on my knee."

As she did this, Lin's arm wrapped around her hips and she gasped lightly.

"Trust me." It was a solemn statement and it resounded deeply within both of their minds as Mai smiled.

"I already do."

Then, using his arm as support, she awkwardly swung herself around so that she was on his back, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Lin jumped slightly, his hands adjusting the grip Mai had around his neck. "Loosen your arms, tighten your legs."

Mai did as he asked and, finally satisfied with their position, Lin's large hands grabbed the rope. He found his footing and quickly climbed up, staying in position at the entrance of the well while Monk and John helped Mai up off of Lin's back, before Naru stepped forward and helped Lin out of the well.

Mai limped forward slowly, wanting to get as far away from the well as possible.

"Well, now we know where the spirit was drawn. She must have thrown herself down the well when her son went missing."

While the rest of the team discussed the new findings in the case, Mai looked herself over. Her head still hurt, as did her ankle, but she also had a graze on her knee.

"Thank you, Lin-san." Mai spoke softly as she saw him make his way towards her, his previous kindness no longer evident on his face.

He didn't acknowledge her thanks, he merely bent to examine her ankle and knee, his face and only visible eye unreadable.

"Naru. Taniyama-san is hurt. I'll take her to the guest room and patch her up." Lin stood up back to his full height and extended his hand to Mai for the third time that day, though this time he dropped her hand and left the room without her as soon as she was standing.

Mai limped after him, doing her best to hide the discomfort she felt from limping.

"Do you think that she threw herself down the well because Tomiko went missing? The other children's spirits could be substitutes for her son."

Lin made a non-commital noise in his throat.

"So you think I'm right?"

Mai kept talking, just to fill the silence, not expecting an answer. They had reached the guest room and Lin had already pulled out the first aid kit, gathering the supplies he would need.

Mai sat down on the bed, Lin situating himself before her so he could patch up each injury in turn. As he rubbed the disinfectant into the graze, not looking at her, he said, "I wouldn't go that far, but it is certainly something to consider."

He worked quickly and efficently, being surprisingly gentle given how clinical his movements were. Soon, her knee had a plaster on it, and her ankle was bandaged up. To check her head for any bumps, Lin easily slid his fingers into Mai's hair, fumbling as he searched for signs of injury. He wordlessly returned his hand back to his side and found nothing.

"Your powers are growing, Taniyama-san. It's too dangerous and you need to learn to control them."

Mai nodded, already knowing that Ayako and Monk had promised to teach her how to make charms and chants to protect herself from spirits bold enough to show themselves to her.

"Thank you, Lin-san."

Lin inclined his head in acknowledgement, this time.

"Be more careful."

Something hung in the air between them, spmething new and undefined, and before she could stop herself, Mai found herself saying, "Call me Mai, Lin-san."

Lin nodded again but said nothing, not that Mai expected him to. He was a man of few words but when he spoke, everyone listened.

It was in silence that they walked back to base, and when their hands brushed against each other's, neither of them made a move to stop it from happening.

It was very early days, but who knew what could happen?


End file.
